Hiccup!
by Sailing On A Notebook
Summary: Inspired by a prompt off Otpprompts (from Tumblr). Atem has the hiccups and well... you're going to have to read what happens. Modern AU. Vaseshipping.
**_I know I should probably be updating my other Vaseshipping Fanfic instead of writing another one-shot but it's late night, I have a prompt from Tumblr (which I will put at the end) and I'm not tired._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

* * *

 _Hiccup!_ the back of Atem's throat gurgled. His eyes widened and he let go of Mana's hand to cover his mouth.

Mana lifted her head from his chest, having felt his chest jerk. She averted her eyes away from the screen towards him.

"Do you have the hiccups Temmy?" She asked, a slither of a smile in her voice. She knew that Atem didn't hate a lot of things but hiccups were surely one thing that he could not stand.

His chest jerked again and his face contorted in annoyance making Mana laugh. "It's not funny Mana," Atem groaned. He tried to look back at the TV screen and concentrate on the movie but instead found himself anticipating the next hiccup, which, inevitably, did come.

"You're so cute, Temmy," Mana commented, watching her boyfriend maintain his composure after the hiccup.

"Mana, I'm - _not_ cute," He moaned and shot her a mock offended look. Mana giggled once again, ignoring the sound of the hunger games in the background. "They'll go in a few -minutes anyway."

Mana shot him a sceptical look but then rolled her eyes whilst smiling. She leaned back on him, resting her cheek against his collarbone and her arms wrapped around him. Atem dropped his hand from his mouth and moved to cuddle against Mana, hoping that another abomination wouldn't disrupt their comfort.

The scenes blurred into their eyes, any jump scares were emphasised by Atem's hiccupping chest. Twenty minutes past and Atem was still hiccupping promptly every 30 seconds.

"You know Atem," Mana started. She turned her face and adjusted so she could sit her chin on his shoulder and look at his disgruntled expression. "I don't think your hiccups are going anywhere."

"They'll go -," he assured, hiccupping at the end. They never stayed for too long, although it was reaching half an hour of having them and the movie was nearly finishing.

He looked towards Mana, the glow of her TV lighting up her face and showed her amused expression. He leaned forward, ready his press his lips to her cheek but -

 _Hiccup!_

He groaned, starting to feel agitated at the frog in his throat. Mana chuckled, pressing her lips to his cheek instead. "Shall we try and get rid of them?" Mana asked, her voice bordering concern and amusement. It had just been the other day when her older brother, Mahad, had gotten the hiccups. She had googled tricks to get rid of them at the time so she still had some in mind.

"What should I do?"

Mana pressed her lips together, pursing her lips again and again as she thought of one of the tricks.

"You could try holding your breath?" She offered. Atem nodded, seeing it as a reasonable thing to do. Sometimes Mana managed to get him to do the most outrageous things without him realising half the time.

He held his breath. He watched Mana and noted that she was doing the exact same. She gave up easily after 30 seconds but Atem lasted for a 30 more.

"Have they gone?" Mana asked, her head tilting to the side slightly.

Atem waited for a few more seconds before he answered. "I think s- apparently not."

Mana laughed, the sound changing Atem's frown into a smile.

"I know they say that you should scare the person but whenever I try to scare you, you already anticipate it."

Atem chuckled. "That's because - ugh, because you always giggle when you do it. It's a big giveaway."

"Well you could _pretend_ to be scared. You know for _my_ sake."

Atem nodded, giving her a silent promise that next time he would put his acting skills to use.

"Maybe you should drink some water?" Mana suggested and grabbed the bottle from atop her bedside drawers. She sat up so she was no longer hugging him, her body instantly missing his warmth, but she didn't mind.

Atem unscrewed the lid and gulped down half the bottle, hoping he wouldn't hiccup during and consequently choke. As soon as he lowered the bottle, Mana asked.

"Are they gone yet?"

"Maybe - not."

Mana giggled and tapped her lips with her index finger. "Maybe you should pinch your nose _while_ drinking the water," she suggested whilst grinned. Atem furrowed his eyebrows at her, wondering if the suggestion was genuine or for her entertainment. He didn't mind either.

He did what she said, ignoring Mana's cackles in the background. "Did _that_ work?" She asked, after he was done.

Atem didn't feel like they had. He didn't even open his mouth to prove his suspicions correct.

"Stick out your tongue!"

"How is that - going to help?"

"I don't know! But you could try?"

Atem rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and stuck out his tongue. He concentrated on her growing smile than the ridicule of what he was doing.

"Thith - ithn't wurking," Atem tried to voice, with his tongue still sticking out. Mana laughed, finding his pronunciation of words entirely precious. She wished she had recorded it.

"You could stand on your head and wiggle your legs around?"

"Okay. I am not doing - that Mana." Mana pouted. "I don't know how to stand on - my head anyway."

Mana gave him the benefit of the doubt and continued to think of more ways to get rid of his hiccups.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I have the perfect idea!"

"I am - not going to suck on a lemon Mana," Atem warned, remembering the time she managed to get Mahad to do that when he had the hiccups.

"It's better than that silly. Do you want to know or not?"

Atem nodded, his anticipation for her idea grew more than his anticipation for the next hiccup. Mana licked her lips and moved forward to wrap her arms around him. Her smiling mouth pressed against his and she ignored his bouncing throat.

Atem didn't know how this was going to help get rid of his hiccups but he didn't disagree with it. Their lips slanted against each other and Atem pulled her closer so she straddled his thighs.

He jerked against her but didn't mind and neither did she, instead she laughed and he pulled her closer so she could melt right into him.

A couple minutes past and they pulled apart, their laboured breaths were the only things they could hear over their pounding hearts. They both ignored the movie in the background.

"They've gone, haven't they?" Mana asked knowingly, her usually bubbly voice becoming raspy. She would very much like to kiss him again if it didn't work.

Atem felt that the tightening from his chest had gone but he waited before responding. He smiled at her, moved his hand from her waist to her cheek. "Yes, they have."

He moved forward to capture her lips again for an elongated peck. "Thank you," he whispered against her and then met her lips again for a proper 'thank you'.

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Imagine your OTP hanging out one day, when suddenly Person A gets the hiccups. Person B tries to help Person A by doing all the tricks they read on the internet. None of them work for person A. Person B suddenly has an idea, and tells Person A that they know how they can stop their hiccups. Person A gets excited, and asks what is it. Person B smiles, and kisses Person A. After they kiss, Person A realizes their hiccups disappeared._

 ** _I know I haven't followed the prompt word for word but I did what felt best. I hope you enjoyed it!_** ** _Reviews please! :)_**


End file.
